Less than Perfect
by Still Marauding
Summary: A glint of silvery white hair, a tall figure, the flowery scent, it all made sense now. I turned to James to signal him and distract Moony, but the werewolf had disappeared and I was staring at a petrified James.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily**

One day I really am going to kill James Potter. And today seems like a wonderful day to do it.

"POTTER! You've gone _way _too far this time! _Way too freakin' far_!" I screamed as I flew down the stairs, chasing the back of his untidy head. I stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs. Not only was James Potter holding my bra aloft for all to see, by the entire contents of my underwear drawer seemed to be on display. Honestly, I'm I not even allowed to take a shower in peace at this place.

"Come and get it Lils," he said, grinning evilly. I looked around, grinding my teeth. Sirius Black was smirking widely from the couch, clearly amused by my distress. _Do not curse them, do not curse them, DO NOT curse them!_

"You know what? You can have them," I spat, turning on my heel and starting up the stairs. "Although," I said, turning back around and stared up at the ceiling. "Now that I think about it, I really do like that one." I pointed to pink lacy one hanging from the chandelier. "And _Amos_ did too." I summoned it with my wand and smirked at the look of horror that crossed Potter's face, before climbing back upstairs, sniggering.

Of course it was a huge lie, but Potter didn't have to know that.

I got dressed quickly and threw my hair in a quick ponytail before running back downstairs carrying my shoes and trying to pull a sock on my foot as I hopped down the last few stairs.

"Hey Evans-" I let out a tiny shriek as someone stepped out from the doorway. I tripped down the last three steps and fell, though someone caught me about an inch from the ground. I looked up, ready to thank my rescuer and my face twisted into my signature death glare.

"Sirius, I am SO not in the mood," I growled. He just laughed. I punched him playfully. "Where's Grace?"

"Upstairs with Remus," Sirius said, laughing at my expression. I followed him up the boy's stairs and through the door marked sixth years.

Grace and Remus were sitting close together and laughing at something, but quickly spread apart when the door opened. Two pink spots had appeared on Grace's cheeks. I couldn't help but smile a bit when I saw them together. Sirius flopped down on his bed with the air of one waiting for a show to begin.

"What are you doing up here? Do you know what just happened?"

"Err, no?" she said, looking confused.

"How did you not see them doing it?"

"Funny story, see, I never actually made it back to the dorm last night-"

"You what!" I nearly shouted. Grace bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Oh its nothing. What did Potter do this time?"

"How'd you know it was Potter?"

"It's always Potter! Now spill-" Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. I shot him another dirty look.

"He stole all my bras and hung them up in the common room!" I exploded.

"He what? That complete pillock!" she stormed down the stairs. I sat down next to Remus, feeling quite a bit better.

"So what was Grace up to last night," I asked. To my surprise, he turned pink.

"No idea," he said, looking at the scraps of paper on the ground. I looked at them curiously. _Profess your undying love for Filch. Streak across the grounds._ "Remus, what the hell are these?"

"There for our little game tonight," Sirius said, slipping off the bed and dropping a few slips of paper into the bowl besides Remus. I looked at him quizzically but decided I didn't want to know. "You can play too, _if you're not too scared._" He said with a wicked grin.

"I'm not scared"! I said indignantly. "What are you playing anyway?"

"Truth or Dare," James said, striding into the room, followed by Grace. "Are you in Evans?"

"Why would I subject myself to that? I'd be the only girl!"

"Hey!" Grace called, "I'm doing it!"

"You obviously don't count Parker," Sirius said, laughing. She threw a book at him.

"Well Emilie's going too, so there's another girl," Grace huffed. I looked at Grace with her bright blue eyes, heart shaped face and white blonde hair and seriously doubted anyone could mistake her for a boy.

"I'm starving!" James announced. "Anyone coming?"

"Count me in!"

The six of us (Sirius had woken Peter up before we left) trotted down to the Great Hall for breakfast where we found Emilie looking mildly angry. "Where _were_ you guys! I've been down here a whole ten minutes, sitting by myself and I look like a total _idiot_!" she fake-whined.

"It's better to look like one then to be one," Grace said, rolling her eyes. Where Grace was a bit of a tom-boy and didn't care much about popularity or fashion, Emilie was the complete opposite. She practically lived in _Witch Weekly_. She always dressed impeccably from her perfect brown curls to her designer pumps. It was like being friends with living contradictions.

"Hey Emilie," Sirius said, smirking. "Chill. Its only," he checked his watch. "Nine am on a Friday and I'd like to keep the drama to a minimum until at least eleven." Everyone laughed, including Emilie. She was actually really sweet and down to earth, you just had to get to know her.

"What's first anyway?" James asked.

"Potions," Grace spat. Everyone knew it was her least favorite subject, which was why she spent most of it playing wing-woman to James and Sirius's pranks.

"Well at least we have Transfiguration after," Remus said, trying to cheer her up. She grunted indistinctly and swirled her spoon around in her coffee. We left shortly after, filing into the potions room and hurriedly taking their seats. Grace sighed before depositing her books next to Severus Snape, the reason it was her least favorite subject. It was a small class and Slughorn had assigned seats to minimize possibility for mayhem.

Slughorn flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board. He explained that we were to be working in pairs today with a jovial grin on his face.

"Woop-dee-do," Grace said sarcastically, twirling her finger in a circle. Slughorn didn't hear her but James, who was sitting behind her, laughed. Remus and I started working on our potion which was soon to the ideal halfway stage. I paused to look up and saw Severus hissing at Grace, who looked absolutely bored out of her mind and was adding far too many doxy eggs to the mixture, which, I was sad to say, was much farther along than ours.

"I _told_ you," he spat, grabbing her hand and trying to stop her from adding more doxy eggs, "One scoop was sufficient."

"And I told you," she said, wrenching her hand from his grasp, "that you should have tried harder not to hit every branch when you fell from the ugly tree."

He looked about to kill her, but she merely smiled mockingly at him and added another scoop. The whole thing began to fizz and bubble over and Snape muttered angrily under his breath and shoved her out of the way, trying to set the potion right. She turned around to smirk at James who then signaled to Sirius on the other side of the room. Grace ducked and they both lobbed Filibuster Fireworks into Snape's cauldron while Slughorn's back was turned. The fireworks dissolved on impact and the potion exploded.

Screams filled the dungeon as everyone was drenched in the concoction, though no one as much as Snape, who looked as though he'd gone swimming in it. Professor Slughorn swept over, trying to restore calm and figure out what happened. Grace broke into hysterical tears at once. "Professor, Severus added too many scoops of doxy eggs to the potion and the whole thing exploded. You know how volatile they make it," she cried. Snape looked shocked.

"But she, I-" he stammered.

"I don't want to hear it," Slughorn said. "You of all people should know better. Ten points from Slytherin and a detention!" He cleaned up the room with a wave of his wand and sent them to break early, seeing how everyone's potions were ruined.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said as soon as they were out of Slughorn's earshot. Grace bowed. James beamed. I however, scowled.

"Grace, that was a horrible thing to do!"

"What are you going to do, put her in detention?" Emilie said grinning.

"No, just that wasn't very nice," I said.

"I'm sorry Lily," she said in a sing-song voice. I couldn't help it, I cracked a grin. She smiled widely.

"Well Prongs, I do think we have a date," Grace said, branching off from the rest of the group and heading upstairs, quickly followed by James.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"You'll see, if you come around tonight, around nine," Remus said, smiling at the look of utter confusion on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace**

"Blimey these are heavy," I said holding the box as James lifted the trapdoor in Honeydukes. "It's such a shame you still have your Trace. Otherwise we could just float them back."

"Oh, shut it Parker," he said, taking the box from me. I started climbing down the ladder that led to the passage. He climbed down and I grabbed the crate of Firewhiskey so he could hop down the last four rungs. "Thanks," he said and took them again.

"Here," I said, tossing him my canvas backpack.

"Good idea, it'd be pretty hard to navigate the halls under the Invisibility Cloak with this," he said and slipped the case inside with ease that seemed to surprise him. Not to mention the fact that it now weighed nothing.

"You were going on about how heavy this thing was and you had this?" he said, looking exasperated. I smiled, repressing a laugh.

"Undetectable extension charm, with the added benefit of everything inside becoming feather light," I said. "Isn't it great being seventeen?" he shoved me playfully and slung it over his shoulder. We walked in a comfortably silence for a few minutes before James asked, "So… What were you and Moony doing last night?"

"Nothing," I said, though I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Really? Because-"

"Oh shut up James!"

"I think I'll ask him, maybe he'll tell me-"

"You're such a prat! You know that?" I said though I laughed halfway through, which kind of ruined the effect. "I don't have to tell you everyone I snog, do I?"

"_Gracie and Remus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _James sang. "_First comes love, then comes marriage-"_

"_Then comes James with a head bandage._" I sang back.

"Bandage doesn't rhyme."

"You'll live." I laughed. It was hard to take James seriously. Well, unless you're Lily.

I peeked through the one-eyed witch's hump to make sure the coast was clear. Then we hopped out, James dashing upstairs to deposit our contraband. He arrived just as McGonagall was opening the classroom door and chucked me my bag. I sat next to Remus. He smiled as I sat down and I got the familiar butterflies in my stomach.

I still couldn't believe that he liked me. Remus Lupin like _me._

Oh my god I sound like Emilie.

Who cares? I'm in love! I can sound like a prat if I want even if it's in my own head. Actually I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Miss Parker?" McGonagall called. I looked up with no idea what she had just asked me.

"Trans-species transfiguration," Remus breathed from the corner of his mouth. I pretended to think over the question I had no idea she asked and then said, "Is it trans-species transfiguration?" she nodded and turned to the board, writing my answer in large, slanted writing.

"Thanks," I whispered back, blushing. I always seemed to do that when I was around him. He probably thought I looked stupid. I mean who always blushes around someone? Only a complete moron!

"No problem," he said giving me his crooked smile. I bit my lip and looked at the board, trying to get myself to stop blushing. I thought I heard him chuckle under his breath, but it was so quiet I wasn't sure.

Transfiguration took an unbearably long time. All I wanted to do was talk to Remus, or better yet, snog him, which definitely didn't help my transfiguration. Finally the bell rang and we filtered out into the corridor.

"You seem distracted," Remus said, smiling cheekily at me.

"Lord, I wonder why?" I shot back and he laughed.

"So… are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked, twining his fingers in with mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"No."

"You want to hang out or something?" I nodded. Then I heard it.

"_Gracie and Remus sitting in a tree-"_ My smile fell and I wheeled around to see James and Sirius singing behind us. They faltered at the look on my face.

"Bugger off you two!" I said fiercely. James merely opened his mouth for another chorus. "I'm serious! What are you? Five? I'm not joking! Cut it out or I'll tell Charley!" Charley was my nineteen year old brother.

"Fine," James said and stomped off.

"Should I be afraid of Charley?" Remus asked a little nervously.

"Nah, he's harmless. I just get him to yell at James and Sirius every once and a while so I have something on them."

"Wait, I think I'm missing something here," he said sitting down at the Gryffindor table and piling his plate with food.

"Oh James never told you? We're neighbors," I said spooning some Shepard's pie onto my plate. "We even named our dog after James. Well, not on purpose." Remus gave me a look. "See, James was always over my house, hanging out with me and Charley so his mum, my mum, his dad, my dad, etcetera, all yell at him, for obvious reasons, and my new puppy, which I had named Rupert, now thinks its name is Potter and won't answer to anything else." Remus snorted into his pie. "It's actually quite funny when his mum is yelling at him for something and Potter comes running over."

"Why am I running over?" James asked, sitting across from me.

"Not you. I was telling Remus about _Potter_. As in my dog that you ruined," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What she doesn't know," James said conspiratorially, blocking me out of the conversation with a hand, "Is that I taught him to only come to Potter."

"What?" I said as the three boys broke into laughter. I couldn't help it, I laughed too. "James Potter, you're such a prat!"

"I try," James said and I threw a roll at him. "Thanks, I wanted one of these." Then everyone stopped laughing abruptly.

"I'm not falling for that!" I said, but then I saw the look on James's face, the look he reserved for one person. I turned around and sure enough, there was Snape.

"I've got to clean the entire dudgeon because of you!" he spat at me. "And you bloody well knew it would explode! You're such a-"

"I would think before I finished that sentence _Snivillus_. Remember what happened last time?" he paled slightly as I reminded him of the incident after OWLs last year when he called Lily the M-word. "And that was for Lily, by the way you slimy little git." I scowled at him. His hand flicked towards his pocket were I knew his wand was but I merely smiled. "Do it then. The library needs dusting anyway."

"Snape, go away or I'll report you," Lily said coldly, sitting down on my other side. He swept away, looking so bat-like it was surreal.

"You _really_ shouldn't taunt him Grace," Lily said testily.

"And I _really_ shouldn't have helped blow up a cauldron or sneak out at night or hang out in the boy's dorm or-"

"Alright, we get the picture," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Real badass Parker, blowing up a cauldron! Ooh I'm Miss Parker, I sneak out at night!"

"Look I'm Sirius Black!" I shoot back in the same mocking voice. "I have to wear chapstick because my lips get so dry from snogging girls all day!" We all laughed, even Sirius who said, "Well at least I'm getting some action eh, Parker?"

"Oh, didn't you hear, Padfoot? Grace spent last night snogging Re-" James faltered as my foot met his knee. "Ow!"

I had gone bright red again and was staring determinately at my empty plate. "Oh, cut it out you two!" Remus said, and got up from the table. "Grace, you want to go?" I nodded and got up to resounding cat-calls from James and Sirius.

We walked up to Gryffindor tower in somewhat awkward silence, though Remus took hold of my hand again making my heart flutter. We split apart in the empty common room to deposit our bags. I changed into a pale pink scoop necked sweater that Emilie had just given me for my birthday. I felt a bit silly getting dressed up. Fridays were normally designated for holey jeans and Quidditch jerseys.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Peter**

"Stop stepping on me Sirius!" I hissed, pulling my foot out from underneath his foot.

"Sorry Wormy."

"Shhh!" James shushed. "There's no point being invisible if you two don't shut up!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So… I found, well James did, but it's really cool anyway, there's this secret passage way, we could check it out?" Remus said.

"That sounds awesome!" Grace said and her eyes lit up. "Is it that one on the sixth floor?"

"No the fourth… Did James tell you about that one?" Remus asked, looking a little nervous. No one knew about the passage behind the painting of the Black Forest, it wasn't even on our map. Yet. After all, we'd only found it two weeks ago.

"No, James doesn't tell me anything. In fact, I told him about that one… The only one he ever told me about was the one in the witches hump, and that was because he needed help nicking boos and he needed someone who wouldn't look suspicious if we got caught."

James sniggered and Sirius pushed him.

"There's no point of being invisible if you don't shut up!" he laughed.

I sniggered, clapping a hand over my mouth to stifle the noise.

"Well this one's pretty cool," I heard Moony say and he pulled back the curtain that hid the mirror. He tapped it with his wand and murmured, "Agored." Remus had figured out the password. Only he would think to try telling it to open in Welsh.

It melted away and in its place stood the entrance to a roughhewn stone passageway. He stepped inside, pulling her with him. Grace stared around, alight with curiosity.

"Should we really be doing this?" I whispered nervously. It felt a little weird spying on our friend and his date.

"Don't worry Wormy, it'll be worth it when the prank works out."

The passageway was lined with little crystals. Grace ran her hand along the side of the passage of she walked, hand-in-hand with Moony. My foot caught on the un-even ground and I fell into Sirius with a small squeak. Sirius pushed me off of him and gave me a look.

Dead ahead, Grace had stopped and stood motionless. Remus began to ask why, but she put a finger to her lips and turned slowly to face us. We all held our breath. She was giving us such a piecing stare that I was almost sure that she knew we were there, but after a moment, she turned back to Remus and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something."

They started walking again, lapsing into easy conversation. I was concentrating on my feet to avoid tripping again which led me to walk straight into James, who had stopped abruptly. James swore and Grace looked around again, but didn't comment. They took the left fork, toward the underground lake, their laughter echoing off the walls.

"Alright, so we're clear on the plan?" he said quietly. We both nodded, Sirius grinning.

We crept down the passage, laughter still ringing.

"Honestly, Remus, this is a bit mad!" I heard Grace call as we reached the entrance to the underground pool. Remus was bobbing in the water while she stood by their discarded clothes, shivering in nothing but her underwear.

"C'mon! It's fine! There's no one here!" He snorted. She giggled nervously and dove into the water, resurfacing behind him where she wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. This was also the point when James and Sirius jumped out from beneath the Cloak and I dived for their clothes.

"What the hell?" Remus cried and Grace let out a gasp of horror.

"I'm not wearing any clothes you prats!" she screeched and sunk lower in the water, looking positively mortified.

"Yeah, we've noticed Parker." Sirius said, trying, and failing to hide his smile. "Nice bra, by the way. We'll have to hang yours up next time we decide to re-decorate the common room!" Grace had sunk so low into the water I could no longer see her.

"OI! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"It's just a joke Remus," Sirius said, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Just fancied a stroll," James said innocently.

"Where's Peter then?"

"Err, we'll let you finish Remus, we didn't mean to disturb you," he said hurriedly and walked back up the tunnel, followed by Sirius, who was still laughing. James mouthed to hurry up from the mouth of the cave where Moony couldn't see. I looked quickly to see where he was before gathering up the clothes. But there was one thing that I hadn't checked for.

Grace.

She popped up just as I was shoving them under the Cloak, much nearer than I thought she'd be. I dropped everything and scrambled to pick them back up. But with a howl of rage she pulled herself half out and grabbed blindly at the bundle in my hands. I ran and heard her splash back into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Remus**

Grace sunk back into the water, tossing something white back onto the stone floor. I swam over, still fuming.

"Well," she said, looking over at me with a mock-happy expression, "I got your shirt. It's soaked."

"I guess we can't do anything until it dries, can we?" I said, miserably. Way to wreck a date guys.

"Oh cheer up Remus," she said, getting out and spreading it on a dry bit of floor. "It's only a bit of water and a lack of pants. It could be worse." I couldn't help laughing at that.

She smirked and ran to the edge of the pool, jumped and landed with a huge splash two feet away from me. She surfaced and I splashed her.

"Hey!" She splashed me back and I grabbed her around the middle, pushing us into shallower water. Her shriek of surprise echoed around the cavern. I stood on tiptoes, smiling. She tried to set her feet down but couldn't reach. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my chest.

"So…" I said suggestively, trailing my fingers up her spine. I felt her shiver slightly and she looked up, a grin curving her lips. I met them, our lips moving as one. Her hands left my neck to gently cup my face and I opened my eyes in surprise, as she had disappeared. She popped up a moment later, spluttering.

It seemed the three inches or so height difference made it difficult for proper snogging, seeing as I was already on tiptoes. I found a more suitable place and we set off once again. I could feel her hands brushing against my face, knotting themselves in my wet hair. My own explored her body. I pulled her closer to me and she let out a sigh of pleasure. I took this opportunity to lightly bite her bottom lip, at which she giggled and pressed closer to me.

She kissed me, almost hesitantly, as if we hadn't been snogging for the last ten minutes. It was soft as a breeze but building… Then she pulled away, though she didn't go far. She kissed my neck, slowly making her way to the sensitive spot behind my ear. Her hands explored my chest, tracing a long scar and sending shivers of desire through me. I went on the offensive then, my teeth lightly grazing the delicate skin of her neck, soothing the places with kisses. Her breathing accelerated and she let out a quiet moan, her hands sliding from my chest to my shoulders and clutching me closer still.

"Oh Remus," she whispered, her voice high and breathy. I smiled into the skin of her neck. She was so close to me I could feel her heart racing in her chest. I brought my lips back to hers and she met them with new fervor. Her lips parted ever so slightly and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside, trailing gently along the roof of her mouth. She replied shyly, flicking her tongue gently against mine. I explored the confines of her mouth eagerly, hesitating slightly when her grip slackened. I opened my eyes in surprise to find her looking at me in confusion.

"Did I do something?" she asked, looking frightened.

"No, I thought I had, I thought you wanted me to stop."

"Please don't," she said, pressing her lips to mine once again and parting them. She continued with more eagerness this time, a hungry edge to the way her mouth moved. I was all too willing to meet that new hunger. Her fingers traced feather-light patterns into the skin of my back, raising goose bumps. I wound my arms around her waist, savoring the softness of her bare skin. I could feel her trembling under my touch and suddenly realized the reason for her slackened grip. I had made her go weak at the knees.

I smiled again and she traced my lips with the tip of her tongue. I opened my lips, allowing her to explore. She still moved cautiously, barely touching my tongue with her own. I was less so, diving in without restraint, feeling her lips curve upward as she drew a ragged breath. I stopped then, resting my forehead on hers, our lips an inch from each other. Her eyelashes tickled my cheek as her eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. I pulled back a little, a grin still twisting my lips.

Her lips were swollen and red from my kisses, but in a way that simply made me want to kiss her more. A faint pink tinge had crept into her cheeks and she stared at me with deep blue eyes and her lips still slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell as her breaths became less ragged.

"We should probably be getting back," I said, not moving.

"We _should_," she said, looking doubtful. I laughed and pulled her out of the water, the strange blue-light making her look paler. She rung out her hair and crossed her arms over her chest, the color rising in her cheeks.

"What's that from?" I asked looking at a long scrape on her collarbone that led suggestively under the ivory of her bra. She looked down in confusion.

"I don't know. I must've done it when I grabbed your shirt," she said unconcernedly.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I said, a smirk curving my lips.

"Remus!" she hissed but smiled and grabbed my shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I said, trying to tug it out of her reach, but she had already slipped an arm in.

"Going to get us some _clothes_," she said, rolling her eyes and began buttoning it.

"Clothes are overrated," I said, trying to undo several of the buttons she had managed to fasten but her hands stopped me.

"Not tonight, Remus," she said, gently taking my hands from her. "I'd like to space out my firsts a bit if you don't mind."

"You mean you never…?"

"Kissed anyone? Not before last night," she said blushing again. Her hesitancy made sense now, her reaction to our pause in the snog-fest.

"Why…?"

"I wanted it to be special. I-" she looked down at that, not meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"I wanted it to be with you," she said, still hiding her face. A rush of warmth filled me at that, and I smiled even wider. She looked up when I didn't respond and rolled her eyes at me again. "I shouldn't have told you. You'll end up with a head as big as James's," she said and pecked me on the lips. She finished with her buttons and looked at me seriously. "And you need to be more careful, you're completely covered in scars. This one here," she traced a light pink puckered line on my chest sending shivers of pleasure through me, "Looks fresh, not even two weeks old. I don't want you to be hurt."

She lightly kissed the spot before intertwining her fingers with mine and walking back up the passageway. It took longer this time, perhaps because we didn't have shoes, but more likely because we kept stealing kisses.

We got to the entrance and I began to argue with her. "I'll go, you shouldn't be walking around half-naked by yourself."

"I'll be fine, besides you can't get into the girl's dorm and I can get into the boy's. Plus, it'll be more believable that a load of boys stole my clothes than yours, no offense," she said smiling. She sensed her victory and planted another one on me before slipping through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Sirius**

I turned around as the portrait hole opened and laughed. James and Peter both turned too to see a soaking wet Grace climbing through, wearing nothing but what looked like Remus's shirt. She didn't even acknowledge us, a far off look in her eyes and her lips curved in a private smile. Lips that were still red from kissing.

"OI! Parker!" James called, and she seemed to come out of her daze a bit.

"Potter, I want my stuff back by seven," she said without her usual intensity before striding across to the girl's dorm.

"PARKER!" James yelled again and she turned, foot on the first step. "Is that a love bite?"

She raised her eyebrow before disappearing up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later, hair dry, wearing her typical holey jeans and darted towards the boy's dorms. She was still wearing Remus's shirt.

James got up off the couch and followed her up the stairs, Peter and I at his heels. She was rifling through Moony's drawers, looking for socks, a pair of jeans and a shirt folded neatly on his bed. She grabbed the pile, ducking under the bed to pull out his trainers and tried to set off down the stairs, but James blocked her.

"So, what have you two been up to?" he said, a smirk playing on his lips. He brushed aside her hair and cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, Parker, one, two, and three," he said pointing out each one of the bruises. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

We followed down the stairs and through the portrait hole, down three flights of stairs, James probing for details all the while. Grace ignored him but Peter started laughing as his guesses became more lewd. I chuckled but didn't say anything. I almost felt like we were hazing her.

I knew why James was doing it of course. Apart from being a naturally nosey person, James didn't want Remus to be with just anyone. Everyone in our little band protected Remus because of his furry little problem. When Remus had dated Cindy O'Brian (for two days in fourth year) James had been completely unrelenting. I suppose he thought that by scaring the living daylights out of her, he could judge her character. Don't ask me to explain it; it didn't make sense to me either.

She slipped inside the mirror and I heard it lock with a click.

They reappeared a few minutes later, Remus's hair, thoroughly messed up and Grace's lips rosier than before. James broke out into another chorus of Gracie and Remus, but Moony shot him a look. We all made our way down to dinner, where we sat next to Lily and Emilie, much to Lily's annoyance.

"I have a question," she asked as we sat down. "Can I bring Amos tonight? Because we were supposed to hang out, but I told him about your game and he sounded up for it."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Peter said quickly. I could practically hear James grinding his teeth next to me.

"He's not going to nark us out, will he?" I asked quickly.

"No of course not!"

"He is Head Boy after all…"

"He said it was fine with him. Ask him yourself, here he comes," she said, looking offended. Honestly, it was a legitimate question.

"Hey Lily," Amos said, sliding between her and Emilie and gave her a long, drawn out kiss. James's goblet exploded, causing Grace to jump and Emilie to fall off the bench.

"What the heck?!" Lily spluttered as she wiped pumpkin juice out of her eyes. Amos had been hit by a shard and now had a cut over one eye. James was trying to conceal his glee at this. I cleared the mess with one lazy wave of my wand, chuckling at everyone's bemused expressions.

"So you're coming tonight?" James asked a little rudely.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Hope that's ok," he said cheerily.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," James said, eyes narrowing. I was sure he was plotting something. I just hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. James**

God, this was turning out to be a disaster. I mean, why did Lily have to bring pretty-boy Amos along? Was she trying to torment me? I took another swig of Firewhiskey, savoring the burn that flowed down my throat.

"Slow down mate," Sirius advised. It was barely eight and I had emptied half a bottle already. I ignored him however.

We had shooed some first years off the couch and were filling out more truths and dares. Or more accurately, Peter and Sirius were, Remus having disappeared off somewhere with Grace. It was like they were glued together at the hip, well, mouth.

I however, was in no fit state to write.

"You know what I hate about him?" I asked loudly.

"Yes," Sirius said sharply. The answer took me off guard. "I told you then?"

"About a hundred times," Peter said dully.

"Huh," I said. I couldn't remember telling them.

"You don't hold your liquor too well Prongsy," Sirius said. "I bet Grace can do better." I laughed. Grace was notorious for being awful at holding her liquor. She got smashed after three or four shots. At least she was a happy drunk.

By the time nine rolled around, everyone was gathered in our dormitory. We had the two bowls with the slips of paper in the center of the floor while everyone circled around. Lily was practically sitting in Amos's lap. I took another swig from my bottle at that. At least Grace and Remus had the decency to not broadcast the fact that they were going out. Grace was merely resting her head on his shoulder.

Sirius passed out glasses to everyone and poured a generous measure of whiskey into each.

"I'll start!" Grace said. "Dare!"

"You're supposed to wait until the fourth round," Sirius laughed and fished around in the dare pile. "Kiss the person to your left." Grace looked at Amos, who was sitting next to her and quickly took a shot. She shook her head as the whiskey burnt her throat and cried, "Anti-anti-clockwise!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Amos said, looking at Grace curiously.

"The first person has to call the direction," I said impatiently.

"But doesn't she have to take the dare?" He asked.

"Cool your jets hot-shot," Grace said, giving him a look. "You have a girlfriend you know. Anyway, I took a shot, so I can pass."

"Grace always skips those," Sirius said slyly.

"My turn," Moony said. "Truth." Grace picked a card from the pile and read it. "What's the one question you don't want anyone to ask you in this game?"

Remus froze. My stomach dropped. I was really glad we hadn't spiked the liquor with veritaserum like last time.

"Pass," he said, taking a drink.

"Aww, c'mon guys!" Sirius said loudly to cover up the awkward moment. "Dare!"

Remus pulled a slip of parchment out and laughed. "Exchange an article of clothing with the person to your right." Sirius whipped off his shirt at once while Emilie heaved a sigh and did the same.

"Pink's your color, Padfoot!" I snickered. He rolled his eyes.

"Dare!" Emilie said nervously.

It went on like this for a while, soon expanding to the castle and the grounds. Peter was the first one out, getting sick after nine shots and a mysterious dust bunny he had eaten for his dare. Grace lost next, watching contentedly with her head in Moony's lap. By one, only Sirius, Emilie, Amos and I were left, Remus having tapped out after fourteen shots and Lily after five. She was hiccupping behind Amos, who was up to twelve.

I had to beat him, but after an hour of stalemate, Grace called for a new game.

"Let's play never have I ever!" she said happily, sitting up.

"You just want to win."

"I probably won't, Lily's here," she said, smiling.

"Hey!"

"You know it's true!"

"I'll start," Amos said. "Never have I ever played this game." No one raised their glass. "Your drink!" Peter called, happy that someone else was losing.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," Lily said. Sirius, me and Emilie took a drink. Lily gave Emilie a look. "What?! It was first year and I forgot who Emerick the Evil was so I looked over at Jimmy Corner's paper."

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date," Emilie said. Remus, Grace and Sirius took a drink at that.

"Never have I ever eaten a dust bunny," he said, raising his glass at Peter. Wormtail grimaced and took a swig. Peter then said, "Never have I ever swam in the lake!"

Only Grace drank at that, and I called for and explanation. "You made me do it, remember? You said if I could swim to the other side and back, you word help me with my Runes homework. Remember, Lily was sick? So I swam all the way there and back and then you disappeared! And you stole all the towels from the girl's bathroom so I got detention from Filch for dripping all over the castle!"

"I got you out of the detention though." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, you did," she said, trying not to smile.

The game continued and with every shot I got angrier. I hated everything from his perfectly smooth hair to his pretty boy face and beyond. The anger that was coursing through me was like nothing I had felt before. I sat, watching them, a stupid smile plastered on my face as they did all those couple-y things. Things that I wanted to do with Lily like steal a kiss when I thought no one was looking or to wrap my arms around her. Instead she was with that _pig_.

I stood up abruptly, knocking over my glass. I let the amber liquid spill all over the floor, not bothering to try and contain it. "God, James!" Lily said as the whiskey got on her. Grace had rolled her eyes and went to fetch a towel from the bathroom, swaying slightly. "I challenge you to a duel!" I slurred venomously, pointing at a stunned Diggory.

"What? I thought we were playing-"

"Scared? Oh, I'm pretty-boy Diggory and I'm scared to duel a sixth-year!" I mocked, turning to the others. I felt something hit me from behind and my knees crumpled. Cries of outrage echoed from my friends. "Hey wasn't ready you git!" "Who are you to jinx someone when there back is turned!" "Bloody Coward!"

"Get out!" Lily cried, kneeling next to where I was sprawled.

"Oh, you're going to defend him!" Amos roared.

"Yes I am!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her from the floor and toward the door.

"Ow, Amos! You're hurting me!"

"Get off her, you bleeding prat!" I roared, stumbling up from the ground. He reached for his wand once again, but fell forward with a clang. Grace was standing behind where he had fallen, looking at the frying pan in her hand with a slightly bemused expression. "You guys don't have any towels, just so you know. Why in the name of Merlin's most saggy trousers do you have a frying pan in your bathroom?"

Sirius burst out laughing. I sunk back to the ground, aching all over. "James, are you ok?" Lily said, looking concerned and scooting over. There was another loud bang, followed by several softer ones. I looked up to see Grace straightening up and the floor having been made suspiciously Diggory-free.

"He was a bit of a downer, don't you think?"

"Did you just push him down the stairs?"

"Maybe?"

Sirius heaved a sigh and slipped down the corridor, probably to find somewhere to deposit him. "He's alright!" he called. "Only fell down a flight."

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Peter said and hurried out with Sirius. I heard Remus lecturing Grace about the dangers of hitting people with frying pans and pushing them down the stairs. She sat mutely, staring off into space. I was quite sure she wouldn't remember a thing from tonight in the morning, least of all hitting some prat with a pan.

Lily's hands brought me back from my thoughts. "Should we take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you ok though?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way, for… everything." She gave me a soft kiss before getting up and departing.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Grace**

I awoke in complete confusion. My head was pounding and there was an arm wrapped around me that defiantly wasn't mine. I screeched and rolled out of bed, landing on an empty Firewhiskey bottle that, thank Merlin, didn't break but no doubt gave me a huge bruise. Lights flicked on and a black haired head peered over the side of the bed to where I sat hyperventilating.

Don't judge me, I grew up living next to James Potter and found several foreign objects in my bed, all to be feared, most notably five hundred spiders he had dumped on me while I was asleep. Needless to say I refused to go near my room for a month, instead sleeping in the basement until James let loose some snakes in there and I decided I'd take the spiders.

Never, however, had I woken up with James in my bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" James said blearily. I was about to retort that he was in fact in my bed when I looked around to see the disaster around me and realized I had never made it back to my dorm. If I had been, there would not be dirty underwear hanging from the rafters.

I scrambled up and dashed to the stairs, wondering why on earth I had been in James's bed of all places. Unfortunately, due to my preoccupation, I missed the frying pan lying on the landing and slid all the way to the bottom.

If my head had been aching before, it was practically splitting open now, which, in all reality it might be. But I was too hung over to care and pulled myself up and onto the couch. If I had been halfway lucid, I might have thought snarkily that surely the lack of young men coming to my rescue meant chivalry was long dead.

But I simply pulled a lumpy pillow that smelled of Fizzing Wizbees and gunpowder over my face and groaned. There was no way I was attempting stairs again tonight.

I had almost fallen back to sleep, the pillow muffling my throbbing head, when something or someone grabbed me. I shrieked once more, someone clapping a hand over my mouth to muffle the noise.

"Shh, Grace, you'll wake up the whole castle!"

I relaxed at once. "Remus, what is it?" I asked when he removed his hand and sat down.

"James heard you fall and woke me up. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, go back to bed. You know I'm a klutz. There was just this stupid pan on the stairs and-" Remus laughed. "What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing," he said, trying to stifle his laughter. I shoved him off the couch.<p>

"Can it Lupin," I mumbled under my breath and threw the pillow over my head again.

"Well aren't you grumpy?" He said teasingly, climbing back onto the couch and straddling me. I could feel the heat of his body inches from mine. I grumbled indistinctly and pulled the pillow tighter to my head. He pulled it away from my face and I groaned.

"Give it back, my head hurts! I'm never drinking with you guys again," I said snatching for it.

"You've said that every time."

"Well I haven't woken up in James's bed every time." He grinned even wider. I shot him a dirty look. "Yeah _real_ funny Remus. You know, you nearly scared me out of my wits! _It's not funny!_" I whined as he laughed again.

"Oh, come on," he said. "It was just a joke." I ignored him and tried to grab the fallen pillow but he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the couch. I tried to pull free but he was too strong. He may not look it when he's standing next to people like Sirius, but Remus is very strong.

Which meant I was stuck.

"Don't be mad Gracie," he said, but I turned my head away from him. I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling as he kissed my neck. It started to bleed. Great, that'll be one more thing that hurts in the morning.

He kept going, trying to make me smile, or look at him. It was taking all of my self-control to stay immobile.

Merlin, it's hard to stay mad at this boy.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I said looking up. I gave him my best fierce look but ruined it when my lips curved up into a small smile. He kissed me again, his mouth moving with determination. I sighed and kissed him back. He pulled back suddenly and felt my face fall automatically but he merely smirked at me and said, "I win."

"You are a terrible, terrible person and I'm still mad at you!" I laughed as I pulled him back towards me.

"I think I'll make you angry more often," he said as I kissed him. I bit his ear.

"OW! Maybe not!" I laughed and kissed him again, fully forgetting about my aching head or the fact that he almost gave me a heart attack.

I was just happy to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Lily**

I woke late the next morning, my head still reeling from the night before's events. My head was aching from the whiskey. I still couldn't believe I had drunk all that just to keep Potter from thinking I was Little-Miss-Perfect. Why did I care what Potter thought? And why in _hell_ did I kiss him?

What the hell was wrong with me?

I wandered downstairs to find the common room empty except for a pan at the foot of the stairs. I groaned aloud.

_Shit, Amos._ I had almost forgotten about him.

Before I could dwell too much on the fact that I had basically dumped my boyfriend of almost three years for James Potter a set of feet trudged down the stairs. A few seconds later a messy head of black hair followed and I groaned inwardly.

"Lily?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah," I said, hoping beyond hope he would have forgotten the night before in some drunken stupor. But alas, it was not so.  
>"About last night…"<p>

"James…"

"I know, you don't want to talk about it," he said smoothly.

"Damn- wait, oh…" I said awkwardly.

"It's alright, I get it. I'm definitely a prat and nothing changes that, right?"

"Well, err, right? I got to go-" I said and hurried out the Portrait hole.

I wandered down the marble staircase mindlessly, thinking vaguely of visiting Sev before I remembered I was no longer speaking to him. _Git wouldn't be much help anyway, not where Potter's concerned. _I knew that if I wanted to discuss these budding feelings for James (as opposed to my strong ones of loathing and annoyance) but she was probably sleeping off her hangover or snogging Remus, which I would have to assume was an extremely time consuming activity.

I had reached the entrance hall when I accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said looking up.

"Its alri- oh, it's you," Amos said coldly.

"Amos-"

"Save it Lily. We're through, especially after what you and your little friends pulled last night." He turned and stormed off down the stairwell that led to the Kitchens, wee she knew the Hufflepuff common room lay.

My stomach was reeling. I couldn't believe it had all ended with one stupid night. One stupid night with James Potter.

Why the hell does that boy wreck everything he touches?


	9. Chapter 9

**Emilie**

The awkwardness was almost visible the next morning. I'm serious. You could, like, totally see it almost.

But then again, that's what happens when you kiss the guy who's totally in love with you after your boyfriend attacks him and your crazy ape of a friend knocks him out with a frying pan and chucks him down the stairs. Because that's definitely what normal people do on a Friday.

Grace laughed across the table, clearly oblivious to the mounting tensions. Probably about something Remus said. They're disgusting together, I must say. All lovey dovey and gooey.

And she has such perfect hair and she never has to do a thing about it. It's totally not fair at all. Mine takes me an hour to do and she wakes up with perfect silvery blonde waves and shoves them in a ponytail.

"Earth to Emilie," Sirius called across the table. I just melt when he looks at me with those big grey eyes. He is just about the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. Well, other than Warren Runy but he's a Muggle so it doesn't matter. Mum would flip if I married a Muggle.

"You-hoo," Sirius called again, waving his hand in front of my face. "Pass the marmalade." I reached for the dish but Grace had already stood up and grabbed it.

"There you go," she said cheerily.

"Thanks Parker!" Sirius called, flashing her a smile.

She's always doing things like that. He asked me to pass the stupid marmalade. Go flirt with your stupid boyfriend or something instead of making me look stupid.

She's always so goddamn perfect. It's not fair. Sometimes I wish someone would knock her down a peg. I know its mean and not fair and whatever, but it always feels like I'm the third wheel on a bicycle. And a big fancy one that all the boys love. It's always Parker and Evans and oh yeah, what about Eccleston? It gets hard after sixth years of being a second thought.

Lily was staring determinately at her plate. I don't know what the fuss is about honestly. James is way better looking than Amos.

Not that I totally wouldn't date him if Lily hadn't but that would be totally uncool. I know she'd be nice about it but it'd still b weird. Especially since Grace went and assaulted him.

Honestly sometimes it's like she's not even a girl.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked brightly.

"Hogsmeade, obviously!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I meant where," she laughed. "I thought we could try to get into the Shrieking Shack. Davy Corner told me-"

"Naw, that's totally lame," James interrupted. "Besides, we've already tried. It's completely sealed."

"Just thinking about something new to try especially since you lot are banned from Zonko's for two more visits."

"How about we go to the Hog's head," Sirius suggested. "I bet that old guy will serve us Firewhiskey."

"Eww, no way," Lily said. "That place is gross. I'm going to get new quills, I'm almost out."

"How about we just go to the Three Broomsticks like we always do?" I suggested. There was a murmur of ascension. I grinned.

Eccleston 1, Parker 0.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius**

Remus's transformation was coming up fast. So fast in fact that we'd forgotten about it until last Saturday, the Hogsmeade trip. Moony always looked a little under the weather before a change but this time was worse. There were already deep shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and his jumpers were fitting a bit loser that normal.

I think it was because of Grace.

I mean she was already starting to notice, wondering if he was getting ill, dropping by at unexpected moments with little cakes or presents or whatever to make him feel better. All in all it was quite adorable.

But it wasn't working.

The day of the change Remus asked James to talk to Grace so that she would be safely out of the way that night before he had to head up to the hospital wing. James gladly obliged, bouncing up the stairs, already excited for the adventure we had before us.

The night was ours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Grace**

Somehow I wish that I didn't care as much. I wish James's words hadn't torn down to my core. I wish he would have told me himself. I just wish they hadn't lied.

I wandered downstairs, thoroughly miserable, the sting of rejection still raw. I didn't look where I was going, almost hoping to get caught after hours to have something else to concentrate on instead of the conversation bouncing around my head.

_"Moony's cancelling tonight," James had said, pushing his way through the crowd._

_ "Why?" I had asked, and he had faltered. He quickly recovered, saying, "He's in the hospital wing, ill."_

_ "Is he going to be ok?" I had asked, worried._

_ "Yeah. He'll be fine."_

I remembered skiving off Ancient Runes to run to the hospital wing and check on him. He hadn't been there so I went back to the common room, Lily having grudgingly agreed to cover for me. I found him, sitting there, surrounded by Sirius, Peter and James, laughing his head off. Probably laughing at me and my idiocy.

_They froze when I entered, stuffing away a grubby piece of parchment. My emotions must have been clear on my face, as they so often were because Sirius, obviously trying to lighten the mood said, "Skiving off Runes, Parker? Tut tut, behavior like that is frowned upon in this establishment."_

_ "You're one to talk." I said before turning to Remus. "You could have just told me! Instead of lying! What, you thought I wouldn't figure it out?"_

_ I stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories before the tears started falling, leaving behind an ashen faced Remus in my wake._

I couldn't believe I thought he was a decent guy, that he was different. Hell, if I wanted to be lied to I could have dated Sirius! At least it was expected. Everyone knew Sirius never went steady with anyone.

Why couldn't he have just told me the truth? I would have understood. I'm not a crazy psychopath girlfriend. I just don't want to be a joke, to be strung along.

I pushed the oak doors open and slipped outside. It was pitch dark, the only light coming from the distant stars and a few lit windows. I walked in the shadow of the castle so as not to be seen, though I wasn't too worried about it since it was around three in the morning. I heard strange yips and shrieks in the distance but that was only the ghosts from the Shrieking Shack. Everyone knew the place was haunted. A few people had even tried breaking in, but it was sealed shut.

It was strangely comforting to know that there was someone more miserable than I was. I wondered idly if I'd end up like that, if it were possible to live and be that wretched.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sirius**

It was always awful to hear Remus transform. We could hear him from the castle steps as we snuck out under the Invisibility Cloak. I could feel James flinch a bit to my right. I knew he felt the same way.

We approached the willow and Peter transformed, pressing the knot and freezing the tree. I thought I heard a twig snap in the distance but thought little of it. No one was prat enough to go wondering around at night on the grounds. Well except us, but we were going to hang out with the most dangerous thing out there, so I'm pretty sure we were safe. Unless the rumors about the Acromatula were true.

A half hour later and we were all tumbling out of the willow again. I barked happily, shaking my shaggy head. Sometimes it was so much easier to be a dog. We set off for Hogsmeade, planning on exploring the mountain outside the village to see if there was anything worth adding to the map. The land was much easier for James to traverse, with his bounding leaps. Peter decided to wait for us at the bottom.

We left disappointed three hours later. There had been nothing of interest except a few large caves and a stream, nothing of use to us. We slipped back into the grounds and decided to race once around the castle before re-entering the willow.

Three quarters of the way around I picked up a scent that shouldn't have been there. It was flowery, like perfume, and fresh, unlike the other traces of yesterday's classes. My eyes roved the grounds, looking for the source. A glint of silvery white hair, a tall figure, the flowery scent, it all made sense now. I turned to James to signal him and distract Moony, but the werewolf had disappeared and I was staring at a petrified James.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remus**

Human. I could smell it from the entrance of the grounds. I had to find, had to bite. I saw her, the female, saw her fear, her surprise. I sprinted faster, saw her run, catch her foot in a bunny hole. Something cracks. It makes me jump, but then I realize it's the female, she has cried out in pain, has fallen. This makes it easier, less running.

Something tugs at my memory, something about the heart-shaped face, the moon bright hair. Those eyes, wide with fear, remind me of something, but what?

Instinct takes over; I walk slower, savoring the scent of fear in the air. I can smell it, though her face is set in anger. She will put up a fight. All the more fun.

I pounce. I slash at her, I feel my claws cut through flesh, smell the warm rust of blood. I dive forward again, slashing and snapping. I feel her foot connect with my chest, feel a rib break. She is hitting me, trying to keep my teeth at bay. I surge forward, teeth gnashing. I feel the resistance weaken, the blows lighten.

I see the white face, covered in red, the white-blonde hair, the deep blue eyes. I suddenly remember what I had forgotten in my beastly form.

Grace.

I taste blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**James**

I charge down the attacking werewolf, throwing the pair with my antlers. They hit the wall with a sickening crunch, though they land a few yards apart. Sirius darts in front of the motionless figure, growling at Remus, who is sprawled on the ground. I step in front too, pushing him back.

I could almost swear he realized what he's done, for he's retreating, running for the forest. I follow him, making sure he doesn't loop around. I watched with a sickening feeling settling in my stomach as Sirius dragged the limp body towards the oak front doors.

I stayed and watched only long enough for the oak doors to swing shut before running to the castle and transforming mid-bound. I shut the doors again, fearing the sound of frenzied attack once more. It doesn't come. It doesn't comfort me.

Sirius is crouching over the motionless body that I recognized, even with all the blood.

_Grace_.

"No-" I said and looked at Sirius.

"She's still breathing, though barely," he said, looking white. "Help me carry her." We didn't say anything for three flights of stairs then finally Sirius spoke. "It was Greyback, he did it. We saw him, we pulled him off." I nodded. We still had to think of Moony. It was our fault anyway; we had convinced him to leave the Shack in the first place.

We met no one. Of course on the one night we wanted to run into a teacher the halls were deserted. I wondered if our feeble excuse would hold up. We hammered on the hospital wing door and a frazzled looking Madame Pomfry rushed out, reprimands half forming, but then she saw what we were holding.

"In, in! Quickly now!" We laid her on the bed, and looked out the window. Anything but look at our motionless friend. Dawn was fast approaching. Soon, Moony would be hobbling his way back, Peter helping him to the hospital wing.

I expected her to ask questions but she accepted our explanation without protest. She dashed to fetch the headmaster while Sirius and I stood watch. We didn't speak. We both knew what the other was thinking.

Her eyes fluttered open. Or eye. There was a deep gash that stretched from above her eyebrow to the bottom of her cheekbone and with all the blood she kept it firmly shut. Or at least I hoped she was.

"Hey James," she said, and sort of grimaced, but I took it as a smile. She had a cut lip. "I'm leaking." It was funny to hear our childhood joke used in such a context. Cut lip, sure! Scraped knee, go for it! Vicious werewolf attack? Not cool.

Her eye closed again and I let myself see the extent of her injuries. Her left arm was so ravaged it barely resembled an arm. I saw her ankle was broken, something wrong with her knee. She was covered in bruises that were just forming and I suspected several of her ribs were cracked. The red light of dawn made everything so much more gruesome.

It was almost a half hour before the door opened again. I expected Madame Pomfry to come rushing back but it was Remus, followed by Peter. Moony was limping and had a black eye. He moved gingerly which made me think he had a few broken ribs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Remus**

"Is she alright?" I said.

"She can hear you," Grace said and we all jumped. I froze. She sat up slowly and pulled a face. "So first this fricken werewolf or something decided I was its new chew toy, then a fricken deer goes and head-butts us into a wall and then some dog drags me across the grounds and into the castle and I black out. I mean, do I look ok?"

Sirius snorted but tried to pass it off as a cough. "Are you always this sarcastic, or is it just the because of tonight?" I noticed he purposely didn't mention what had occurred, what I had done.

"Shut it, Black, or I'll bite you."

"Hey! Wait, bite?" he laughed again.

"Well seeing as my ankle's broken and my arm looks like I put it through a meat grinder, yeah. I'd wager that's a fair bet." She said, though the corner of her lip twitched. "Anyone know where Madame Pomfry went? I am in need of serious pain medication." She grimaced again and I moved toward her, cautiously. She must have thought I was scared to approach her.

"It's alright you know. I don't really think it bit me," she said pointedly. I flinched. _It._ "Besides, it'll be another month before you'll have to worry." If she only knew. "How'd you get that black eye anyway?"

_You punched me in the face to stop me from killing you._ "Sirius did it."

"Oh," she said, but something in her voice told me she didn't believe it. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're on about." _You should be._

I couldn't believe what had happened, what I had done. What I had sentenced her to a life of. Because I knew that she had been bitten, I had done it. I looked up and down her broken body, forcing myself to take in everything I had done. I must have looked quite mad because she looked at me with fear in her eyes, much like she had earlier, but it was fear for me. She tried to stand but over balanced on her broken foot and fell, but I caught her before she hit the ground. I sat her delicately back on the cot and sat next to her. She started to lean her head toward me, like she wanted to rest her head on my shoulder, but stopped, looking quickly up at me and back down.

She thought I was rejecting her because of what happened. She thought I was wary of _her._ I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her to me. Then suddenly she burst out sobbing.

"Remus, I'm so sorry I snapped at you this afternoon! I was such an idiot! I should have realized you and James and everyone were planning some kind of prank. I'm so sorry!"

I was stopped from answering by the arrival of Madame Pomfry and Professor Dumbledore. He looked gravely at the pair of us. Madame Pomfry ushers us away so that she can look at Grace.

I see how white she is, how frightened. I can't protect her from it either, because I'm the one who did it.

She winces slightly as Madame Pomfry gently prods her various wounds. Her teeth are held together with all the strength she can muster and for the first time I realize how much pain she's in. The others stand somberly next to where I sat on a neighboring cot. They pull the curtains around her bed and I can hear Madame Pompfry's whispered incantations, Grace's sharp intakes of breath as her bones mended.

For I knew how the procedure went, I went through it after each full moon. The healing of injuries, the bandaging of those that would not. The slash over her eye, her arm would always bear the scars of my attack.

I looked up as footsteps approached and saw Professor Dumbledore watching us intently. "May I have a word with you boys?" he asked quietly and James nodded. He always took control in situations like this. I felt my stomach drop as he led the other three away, wondering what would become of me. For surely, Dumbledore will see through our lies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Grace**

Every inch of me ached as if I'd been beaten by, well, a werewolf, a stag, and one huge ass dog. I had tried to control my face around the others, to not let them see. Thank god I have a high pain tolerance. I didn't want then to see me weak, especially James, who I adore and would never want him to see me broken like this. Plus, he'd never let me here the end of it. Of all the people to find me, why them? Sirius, well, if I was honest, would be the perfect one to find me because he wouldn't go on about it, just tease me. He made me feel better about the whole thing, turning it into a laugh.

But Remus, sweet Remus, why in the name of Merlin's most saggy trousers did he have to be in the hospital wing while I'm bleeding out in tattered clothes fresh from a werewolf attack? He looks at me differently now, because I'm infected. He looks as if he'd go mad if he had to look at me another second. And there's something in his gaze I don't understand, something behind the disgust.

"Ow," I gasped as Madame Pomfry dabbed some foul smelling potion on my arm that smoked and stung. I heard someone shift uncomfortably on the cot next door. Of course he was listening. I chastised myself inwardly for letting him hear me.

"It's ok dear, you'll be alright," the matron said soothingly, but she was wrong. I was never going to be alright.

I was going to be a monster.

They say that transforming into a werewolf is incredibly painful. That your bones break and reshape themselves, your skin stretches and your teeth lengthen into fangs. I always felt sorry for them, werewolves, I mean, because they can't control it. I only wish this one would have had the decency to finish me off.

Madame Pomfry bound my arm and the potion of my face that had been slashed. It didn't matter that it had been the creature's claws that did it, it still couldn't be healed. I could see no obvious bite marks, only the slashes of claws but I had felt the heat of its breath, the sickening inside of its mouth before the stag had hurled us apart.

Maybe I'd bite Snape next time he annoyed me. The errant, sarcastic thought surprised me. No matter how silly, or how little I had meant it, it was completely unconceivable. I would be shipped out of Hogwarts in a matter of hours. Werewolves were not allowed. I was not allowed.

It's amazing how a twist of fate, a werewolf in the wrong place, at the wrong time, can change everything.

Who am I kidding? I was in the wrong place, why the hell did I have to go outside?

Madame Pomfry pulled back the curtains and I found Albus Dumbledore standing there, looking grave. My stomach sank.

"I'll get my stuff," I said hopelessly.

"What are you talking about Miss Parker?"

"You're expelling me, right?"

"No, certainly not."

"But what if I'm, you know, but I'm infected!"

"There are certain precautions we take with a student in your position."

"What do you mean, there are others?" I saw his eyes flick ever so slightly to Remus, who looked at me nervously. His hands were shaking in his lap.

_No._

Not Remus, not him. He was too good, too sweet to be one too. But everything started falling in place, his absences, the scars, how tired he was after a full moon, the way the werewolf had looked at me, almost questioningly at the end, the eyes, the bright blue eyes…

"It's only me," he said, avoiding my gaze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lily**

I rushed to the hospital wing as soon as James told me. "Oi! Slow, down Lils!"

"Slow down? _Slow down?_ My friend is lying up in the hospital wing after being attacked and you want me to slow down?" I could hear the hysterical note in my voice, but honestly, what did he expect?

"I didn't mean it like that," James said exasperatedly. "I just, oh whatever, you'll see."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. James pulled open the door and held it for me, which I might have thought was kind if I wasn't so preoccupied. I had spent the entire morning in a panic, wondering where in the world Grace had wondered off to. Neither Emilie or I had seen her since she had begged us to cover for her when she skived off Runes and she hadn't bothered to go to bed last night. Then James had strolled in and told me she had been _attacked_. Horrible images of Grace mangled and broken kept flitting through my head.

However, the scene that met my eyes was nothing I'd expected.

"_Give_ them _back_ you bleeding pillock!" Grace was calling as she hopped around on the cold flagstone. Her arm was covered in bandages and in a sling and there was a long slash on her face held shut with a few butterfly bandages. She seemed relatively ok; Ok enough to try and tackle Sirius who was holding several of what I recognized as her favorite books.

"What are you reading this for?" he said, dodging her easily and holding up a worn volume of Shakespeare. "You can't even understand it! It's all thee and thou mumbo-jumbo."

"Thou didst not insulteth thine works of Shakespeare!" Grace said, half laughing.

"Oooh, _romance novels!_" Sirius said with evident glee. Grace took a swipe with her free arm and Sirius grabbed her around the waist and struck her back into bed, where she glared at him. "I think I'll borrow these," he said, smirking. Grace tried to grab them again, but Madame Pomfry walked out of her office at that moment.

"What's all this noise? I told you, Professor Dumbledore said you could stay, as long as you don't disturb my patients!"

Grace shot Sirius a triumphant look, at which he pocketed the books. "Fine, I'll just read-" she pulled a magazine from under what I recognized as Sirius's cloak, "Motorcycling Monthly?"

"Thine revenge is sweet," Sirius laughed, tugging the magazine from her hands. "Git" she shot back, but laughed too.

"Oh, Gracie, I'm so glad you're alright!" I said and gave her a swift hug. She looked up in surprise. She had obviously not seen James and I enter. "Thanks Lils, it means a lot."

"Where's Remus? I figured he would be here," I said, looking at her with concern. I knew what a blow it would be if he didn't show up. She motioned to the bed next to her where I saw him lying fast asleep.

"Sleeping Draft," she said, softly. I wondered why he had one and not her, but pushed the thought from my mind. James and Sirius probably woke her up.

"So, _why_ are you too refusing to let her rest?" I asked dangerously.

"Oh, stop acting like my mum Lils, its fine. The pain relief potion doesn't work all that well so it's good to have them as distractions."

"You wouldn't be in so much pain if you stopped trying to tackle Sirius!"

"Why are you trying to tackle Sirius?" Remus said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"He took my books, so I was trying to get them back-"

"You guys are so perfect for each other, I bet you even study on study-dates," James sniggered. To his surprise Grace laughed to, but she pointed at Sirius, who was now deeply engrossed in one of her romance novels.

"Told you they were good, didn't I Padfoot?" He looked up and quickly threw the book to Peter, a pink tinge creeping into his cheeks as everyone exploded in laughter.

The statement struck me as a little odd. No, not just the fact that Sirius was reading unbelievably girly romance books. It wasn't until I left an hour later for class (James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had been excused by Professor Dumbledore for the day for finding Grace) that I realized what it was. Grace had called Sirius Padfoot, his stupid nickname only the Marauders used.

Something happened last night that only they knew. It was as if she had been read in on some secret, something only the four of them knew. She was different, and I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sirius**

Soon after Lily left we returned to our previous hushed conversation. Grace dropped her joking manner and instead became serious once more. The charade had worked perfectly, James signaling us two or three minutes before they had arrived. Grace hadn't wanted Lily to worry.

Now she slumped back on her pillows and winced. She had bags under her eyes to rival Remus's.

We had stayed up the whole night explaining it to her. Dumbledore had described how the willow worked and how she would have to transform in the Shrieking Shack to protect fellow students. Remus had admitted to being a werewolf, helping Dumbledore explain. She had sat, stiff as a board, stoically taking in the information. After he had left, it was our turn to explain.

We stuck to the story that it was Greyback, parroting Dumbledore's line. He had somehow believed us and it wasn't until I saw the Daily Prophet in the morning that I saw why. He had been sighted in Hogsmeade the day of the attack. He hadn't been caught, which made our tale all the more likely. She had seen through us though.

Remus had burst out "I did it." I don't think he could take the guilt. Her face didn't change though, in fact, she didn't react at all. He had looked at her questioningly, obviously wondering if she had heard him.

"I know. I- I knew when you said you were one too. Your eyes, you have the same colored eyes when you transform, the same blue. I remember thinking, 'Merlin if this is the end at least I can pretend I'm looking at you.'"

He'd gone very quiet at that. I had felt a pang of envy. That was truly something, to have someone love you so much that they're happy that a werewolf that is trying to kill then has the same colored eyes as their beloved.

God, I'm such a sap sometimes.

"So you guys are really Animagus?" the question brought me out of my thoughts. It was still weird to think someone else knew.

James nodded. Remus got up at that, saying, "I'll be back, I just have to get some things from the dorm."

"I'll go too," James, Peter and I said at once. We all knew Remus was upset and we couldn't just let him go by himself. We had just been about to leave when James whispered, "Someone should stay with her."

I sighed. "I'll do it." I watched as the others set off towards the common room before stepping back into the hospital wing, where the calm, collected, almost apathetic Grace had vanished. In her place was a pacing, storming, muttering girl whom I barely recognized. She was striding the length of the hospital wing, abruptly spinning on her heel and changing direction bursting out things like "Honestly!" or "What's the bloody chance of that!" She caught site of me as she whirled around once more and cried, "A bleeding babysitter! Just what I need!" She marched over to her bed and sat down, positively fuming.

"Err, I'm not your babysitter?" I said nervously. I had never seen Grace this mad before. Ever. "Just calm down! Everything's ok!"

"Shut up Black! Don't tell me to calm down! I just got attacked by a bloody werewolf and I've had to spend this whole time acting like I'm fine! Like it doesn't hurt, like I can completely cope with turning into a monster once a month. And on top of that, I have to come to terms with the fact that you-know-who did it, but I have to pretend I have, so that he won't see because it's killing him! I have to analyze every word that comes out of my mouth so as not to hurt him! I have to _lie_ to my best friend! I have not been able to freak out at all, and I think I've earned that right! Oh, and on top of that, the bleeding meds don't work, so I'm about ready to rip my arm off! Never mind the fact that I look like hell or that I'm not allowed to be alone! _So don't tell me to calm down, and if you breathe one word of this to Remus I will kill you!"_ she snarled. She was an absolute mess, her hair knotted where she had pulled at it, eyes wild, and for the first time I saw the real Grace.

We always joked that she should have been a Hufflepuff because she was so scared of everything. Well, not everything, but she shrieked every time James or I grabbed her or jumped out at her. When James had decided the three of us were going to have a horror movie marathon over at Grace's (Her father loved Muggle television) she had spent the entire time either hiding her face in her hands or in the kitchen, 'making popcorn'. But her courage was a different kind, the quiet kind. She had the courage to protect the one's she loved, no matter what cost to her. She didn't flinch, didn't scream, didn't complain as her life was turned topsy-turvy.

"Yeah, I'd say you've earned it," I said quietly. She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" she asked. The question took me by surprise.

"No, I think you're a really wonderful person, and Remus is lucky to have you." She gave me a weak smile. The doors opened again and she quickly wiped her eyes. I looked back to see a pair of people that could only be her parents. Her mother was tall and willowy, like her, with the same blonde hair while her father had the same blue eyes. They rushed to her bedside, her mother crying, father, looking very anxious and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"We thought we'd lost you!" her mother sobbed.

"I'm fine Mum, really," she said consolingly. I found it odd that she was the one consoling. She rolled her eyes at me from the gap in her parents arms and mouthed, "Time for round two." I tried to quietly slip out but her mother spotted me and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. I saw Grace wincing and rubbing her arm.

"Oh, Remus, it's so sweet you've stayed with her," her mother said.

"Err, Mum, that's Sirius," Grace said exasperatedly.

"What's serious dear?"

"That's SIRIUS. S-I-R-I-U-S, like the star, the one that's staying with the Potters! He's been over our house for Merlin's sake!"

"Do you think you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast?"

"MUM!" she nearly shouted, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HE'S ONE OF MY BEST MATES!"

She gave her father a look that clearly said, "Why in Merlin's name did you bring _her."_ He smiled apologetically. "THAT'S REMUS, AND THAT'S JAMES, THE CHILD I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH SINCE I WAS AN INFANT, IN CASE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER!" I looked up to find James and Remus entering the hospital wing, looking frightened.

"There's no need to yell, sweetheart," her mother said, looking affronted. Grace rolled her eyes and jumped up from the bed, stalked to the door, and slammed it shut, still wearing her striped pajamas. He had distinctly heard her hiss, "You deal with them" to James, who was looking dumbstruck. Remus ran after her, followed closely by her mother and father.

"She's not having a good day at all, is she?" I said to James.

"Not in the slightest," he said, with raised eyebrows.


	19. Chapter 19

**Grace**

It was night now. The final night in fact, before I was released from the hospital wing. Everyone had finally left: the Marauders, my parents, Lily and Emilie. I might've thought I'd be lonely but I relished the near silence, broken only by my scratching quill.

I was sitting in the hallway outside the doors of the infirmary, trying to finish a Potions essay. I was sitting in one of the many deep windowsills, which were perfect for studying or finding random couples making out, as they fit two people. Luckily, I found no one when I snuck out here, school bag swung over my good shoulder, a few candle stubs clutched in my hand.

I was almost done when I heard footsteps. I blew out the candles that had been hovering over my head. I sat perfectly still, sure I was about to be caught by Filch. My eyes, used to the flickering candlelight, saw a figure walk by, stop, and turn back and turn towards me. Next thing I knew a wand had flared and I was staring at Sirius.

"Only you would sneak out to do homework," he laughed before sitting opposite from me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing out anyway? Not checking up on me, I hope," I said warily.

"Nope. Just nicked some food and thought you might be out here."  
>"Why would you think that?"<p>

"Because you use these windows as your personal haunts. It's practically expected. Plus, I figured that you'd want to get out after this weekend." I snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. God, sorry about laying that all on you the other day. I was just kinda-"

"Freaking out? Don't worry, its fine."

"Thanks. Oh and I never got to apolegize for my parents, they're really out there but they mean well. Well, I suppose. Mum's too wrapped up in her own life to give a damn about mine, and Dad's just, well, _Dad_."

"Chill out, seriously, its _fine." _he said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my essay. I finished the conclusion, setting the parchment aside to let the ink dry. I flipped open to the transfiguration chapter I was supposed to read.

"That should be daisy roots, not suferious juice," Sirius said, crossing out the offending line and re-writing it. "No it shouldn't, it's suferious juice." I said, snatching it back.

"I copied Lily's notes."

"I copied Snape's."

"Fine, suferious juice it is," he said, smirking. Everyone knew Snape was the best potion-maker in the school. "I'll have to change mine tomorrow."

We sat in silence for a while, broken only by the scratching of my quill. "You should get some sleep before tomorrow. McGonagall'll still give you detention if you fall asleep in class."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, yawning. I rolled up the parchment, probabally smearing all my notes. "How's Remus doing?" I asked suddenly.

"You would know, you spent half the day with him."

"You guys spent the other half with him and he's more likely to tell you what he's actaully feeling. Hell, niether of us have given the other a straight answer since Thursday. I just… I hope he's ok, that's all."

Sirius sighed. "Well, he's not taking it well at all. You know him, he thinks its all his fault."

"I wish there was something I could do-"

"Get well? That'd make him feel a hell of a lot better." My face fell at his harsh tone. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I know, its my fault. You've got every right to say it." We arived at the hospital wing and I slipped through the doors before he could say anything else.

So they blamed me. I had thought as much, but still, it had hurt to hear the venom in Sirius's voice. As I slipped into bed the tears started coming, hard and fast and for the first time I let them. Everything was upside down and the only people who knew what really happened blamed me for it. Surely they were all furious at me, for my stupidity, it was only natural, but it still hurt. I turned over and for the first time in years, I cried myself to sleep.

I skipped breakfast the next morning to avoid the Marauders and headed right down to the dugeons for potions. I slid down the wall to wait for the start of class and winced as it jostled my arm. I was really starting to feel my almost all-nighter. On top of that, the sleep that I had gotten had been plauged with nightmares of knashing teeth and animals with my friends heads on them while voices I vaguely recognized goded me. All in all, not my best night.

I heard the stampeed of footsteps on the stairs signaling breakfast's conclusion and stood up, wincing. I pretended to be rumaging around for something as the hall filled up.

"Hey, we missed you at breakfast!" Emilie called, completely ruining any chance of slipping unnoticed into the dugeon. I offered her a weak smile before continuing to rumage for my fake-lost whatever. Lily hurried over, following Emilie's non-stop verbal barage. I nodded and mumbled indistinctly still fake looking. Lily tried to catch my eye but I expertly avoided her. I knew she'd make me tell her and I didn't want to have to keep lying.

For the first time since I had been seated next to Severus Snape, the notorious slime-king of git manor, I made a beeline for our shared table. This of course would just further my friend's suspicions, but at this point, I didn't care. Remus was walking through the door with the rest of the Marauders in tow and the last thing I wanted was another enlightening expirence with Sirius. "Oh yeah, by the way, we all hate you." Yep, that's exactly what I need right now.

The lesson began and I was concentrating so hard on listening to Slughorn's instructions that I completely missed everything he said. Judging by the soft groan next to me though, we would be working in partners again. Goody for me.

I turned dully to the over-large cauldron placed in the center of the desk to find the slime-king himself staring at me in a very odd, calculating way. My stomach dropped unpleasantly.

"I don't care if my face is split open, I still look better than you, so since we've established this, let's make the damn potion," I said, guessing he was about to make some snarky comment about my looks. Honestly I couldn't blame him, but it didn't mean I was going to let him kick me while I'm down.

"I would be nice to me if I were you," he said silkily. "Or I might tell how all that really happened." He looked pointedly at my face and arm. I felt my insides turn to ice. How could he know?!

"Go ahead, I was wondering which one of your Death Eater pals did it," I said fiercely, but my voice wavered.

"Don't play games with me. You can protect your freak boyfriend all you want, but if you don't listen to me then I'm outing the pair of you!" Snape spat, relishing in my fear.

"You're such a-" I began but he cut me off.

"Think carefully before you finish that sentence. If I were you I wouldn't want everyone to know I'm a filthy-"

"Snape's finally admitting he needs a bath? Good lord, where's the Daily Prophet!" James laughed, hearing only the last three words Snape had said, as he was no longer whispering at that point. He turned his eyes to me and raised an eyebrow.

"James, just don't," I said, my voice shaking slightly, hoping beyond hope that this is what Snape wanted.

"What? Since when do you-"

"Please!" I almost cried. James rolled his eyes and turned away, mumbling. Snape offered a satisfied smirk. "I think you're getting it."

My hands were trembling. How the hell did he know about Remus? How could he have figured it out when I hadn't? I mean I'd been dating him. The rest of the class passed umbearably slow. I felt like I was standing on eggshells, waiting for Snape to yell it out. As soon as Slughorn dissmissed us I tried to scurry away, but he grabbed my arm, the injured one, and pulled me back. My eyes were watering with the pain of his grasp and he stared at me dangerously. "If you say one word to anyone…" he let it hang in the air menacingly before releasing me and sweeping out of the dugeon.


	20. Chapter 20

**James**

"What the hell is up with Grace?" I said irratably. "Since when does she stand up for Snivillus? I mean, she practically told me off!"

"Maybe she develped a consious," Remus said jokingly, "Like you lot should. You guys are pretty horrible to him."

"And he's horrible to us!" Sirius protested. "Right!" Peter added a few seconds later. We were silent for a few seconds as Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his notes. There was an odd sort of noise behind us and I turned around to investigate.

It was Grace and she was crying. And shaking. "What's the matter?" I asked. Her head snapped up and she quickly wiped away the tears. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," I said definantly. The others had stopped and were staring at her too.

"I fell down the stairs."

"You were walking up the stairs."

"Well I guess I'm special, aren't I?"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Why didn't you come down to breakfest then?"

"Because I was hoping to avoid Twenty Questions with James Potter." Peter laughed but Grace still looked grave. Sirius shifted uncomfortabley next to me.

"What were you talking about with Snivellus?" I asked suspiciously. She looked away, biting her lip. Her hands were shaking worse than ever.

"Potion… ingredients. Like… monkshood," she said slowly, trying to convey something with her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked exasperatedly. Grace turned quickly to the staircase were I could hear aproaching footsteps.

"Monkshood. The first four letters of my other name are found behind where? To what alarm may be brought by that well-placed word of that which dwells in darkness and slime? Alas, but which I were to say, our secret would slay us all." She said this all very fast, her eyes locked on the doorway.

"My god Parker, you are the biggest nerd I have ever met!" She threw her hands up in frustration and turned on her heel, scurrying away from the staircase where Snape had just exited. He cast a distainfull look at the lot of us before turning to the oak front doors to head for Herbology. I raised my wand and took careful aim between his shoulderblades. "Levi-"

"NO!" someone shouted from behind. I turned around to see Grace skidding to a halt and grabbing my arm.

"What is wrong with you!?" I said angrily. I heard Snivillus laugh behind me. "Nice work _Barker_." Grace looked about ready to kill him, but instead ran in the opposite direction were I distinctly heard her burst into tears. I turned to hex Snape again, but he had slipped away, the slimy git.

Remus ran after her but returned almost instantly. "She's locked herself in the bathroom," he said furiously. "Why did Snape have to taunt her like that, calling her Bark-?" he froze. "What was that thing she told us again?"

"What, the Shakespeare crap?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I think it was a riddle. I think she can't tell us what she was really talking to him about. It's a code!"

"Good work Sherlock, now what's it mean?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What was the first thing?"

"She said Monkshood first," Peter said helpfully. "And then something about the first four letters of my other name behind where? Something like that?"

"Ok, so different names of monkshood," Remus said, his brow furrowing in concentration. "Well, there's wolfsbane, so that would be wolf…"

"Wolf behind where… Werewolf!" Sirius said. "That's got to be right, the only other name for monkshood is aconite so that'd be aconwhere, and that doesn't make any sense."  
>"So then it was something about that word-"<p>

"Werewolf-"

"Bringing alarm from something that lives in the dark and slime."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Well there's Grace."

"Hey!"

"Well, she was talking to Snape. He's a Slytherin, he lives in the dugeons where its dark," I said and laughed. "And she calls him the slime-king."

"So Snape might bring alarm with the word werewolf and what about the last bit? The part where she can't talk or our secret will kill us all? I- Oh crap, I think I get it."

"Good because I'm totally lost," Peter said.

"I think she meant Snape would tell that we're… you know… unless she kept her mouth shut. That's why she was acting so weird! He must have told her he knew I was one… and he'd tell everyone!"

"But Dumbledore made him swear!"  
>"But she doesn't know that!"<p>

"Then tell her!" Remus crossed back to the girl's toliet but the door swung open and he was met by the screams of two first years.

"Slick," Sirius said.

"Shut it," Remus shot back, rolling his eyes. "Where the hell did she go?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily**

"You can't live up here," I said irratably to Grace, who was lying on her bed.

"Yes I can."

"Why don't you want to go to class? Remus is really worried about you!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Just leave me alone Lils!"

"Remus says he really needs to talk to you-"

"I'm not going down there!"

"He says its important!"

She ingnored me and slammed her hangings closed.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I guessed. She ignored me. I took that as confirmation. "I'll send Emilie up here!" I said in desparation. Still there was no response. "Fine!" I yelled and started down the stairs where I ran into James.

"Is she up there?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Can you tell her-"

"What do I look like, an owl?" I said irratably.

"No, but!"

"Then tell her yourself Potter!"

He threw up his hands in defeat, storming back upstairs to his own dormatory, a trail of curses in his wake.

I ducked out of the portrait hole and set off for Charms. I hadn't even managed to get halfway there before Sirius accosted me, in much the same manner as James.

"Lily, you've got to tell Grace-"

"What, I've _got to_ now? Leave me alone Sirius, she'll talk to you lot if she wants to!"

"But its important!"

"I don't care, I'm not your freaking delivery girl-"

"But Lily-"

"Why don't you give her a rest? She's been through hell lately and you guys aren't helping! Everytime I mention one of you, she either breaks something or bursts out crying! She won't even tell me what happened!"

Sirius was silent after my little outburst.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sirius**

"She's not going to help us," I said darkly as we watched the familiar red-head take a seat next to Emilie, Grace's chair conspicuously empty.

James scowled and Remus put his head in his arms. "This is all my fault," he said in a muffled voice.

Jus then James perked up. I gave him a questioning glance, but he just rolled his eyes. His hand shot into the air.

"Professor Flitwick?" he asked, not waiting to be called on. "Remus is feeling ill."

Professor Flickwick looked over. Remus looked ill. He nodded and squeaked, "You boys take him up the hospital wing then. Feel better Remus."

Remus nodded, playing his part until we were out of the classroom. Then he asked, "Where to?"


End file.
